1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to food delivery systems, and more specifically, to a method and system for auctioning and/or scheduling delivery of prepared food remotely over a network.
2. Background of the Invention
Present-day culture is fascinated with the novelty and immediacy provided by state-of-the art data communications channels such as the Internet. Now that individuals have access to information and sales services at the click of a mouse, purchase of books, music, electronics items and other goods and services are available from the comfort of the couch. However, immediate needs of Internet users are not typically met by these systems, as traditional delivery services are typically used, introducing days or weeks of delay. Therefore, traditional Internet delivery methods are unsuitable for the delivery of prepared food, for which delay times of less than an hour are generally necessary.
Systems have been employed for the sale of groceries where delivery is somewhat more immediate, but deliveries are typically scheduled as a delivery vehicle and stock-pull person becomes available to service the need. Such systems are insufficient to fill the immediate feeding needs of the typical Internet user.
Auction-based Internet sites are especially popular in present culture, as they add an element of competition and chance to what would otherwise be an ordinary sales transaction. Food items are typically not sold at auction. Exceptions are auctions such as fund-raisers and charity events where an event such as a church bake sale is transformed into an auction where the spirit is more donative rather than competitive. Other auction items might include custom-prepared meals by expert gourmet chefs, but in general, prepared food is not auctioned, due to its perishable and location-specific nature.
Information about delivery and availability status of items for sale or auction via the Internet is typically limited to whether or not an item is in-stock and once an item has shipped, the tracking status of the items' delivery status, generally in terms of tracking points of a common carrier delivery service such as the United States Postal Service, United Parcel Service, Federal Express and the like.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system for auctioning, delivering and modifying sales and delivery of prepared food items. It would further be desirable to provide a user interface for enhancing the purchase/auction experience via a visual display that provides availability, competitive and progress tracking elements. It would also be desirable to provide a business method whereby auction paradigms may be applied to the sales of prepared food items.